


Bad Weather Buddies

by MatsuoMiwa (MMMint)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Complete, Friendship, Gen, Humor, One-Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMMint/pseuds/MatsuoMiwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad weather forces the duo to cancel their plans, but that doesn't mean they can't have their own fun in America's apartment. Friendship fic. Nation names used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Weather Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for an eight word writing challenge. You can get your eight words here: http://writingexercises.co.uk/random-words-exercises.php  
> Mine to incorporate were: eagle, elevate, small, herbs, prick, thundering, mouse and reprimand.
> 
> Small heads up for brief mentioning of a gun, and earlier on, food.

Loud booms of thunder resounded in the sky, accompanied by uncomfortably bright flashes of lightning and heavy rainfall. By the looks of the dark gray clouds, the storm was not going to end or let up anytime soon. Veneziano couldn’t help but be a little down about that. According to the news on the television the weather was going to remain the same for the next few days and thus effectively spoiling his plans while he was in America’s home. The Italian had hoped to do some sight seeing with America while he was here since he had the time, having the business end of his trip wrapped up much sooner than expected. Thinking of the American, Veneziano shifted and fidgeted in his seat on the couch out of boredom. America had left a few short minutes ago to take a call from his boss, yet it felt like a lot longer to Veneziano. The news had ended already, being replaced by another show that the brunet tried to watch but could not get into. In want of something to do, his amber eyes looked at the various furnishings around the living room. If he could describe the blond’s home in one word, it would be: modern. 

The few paintings that adorned the walls were ones Veneziano could appreciate, with their subject matter and choice of colors, and one in particular brought a smile to his face while he looked at it. A beautiful painting of an eagle appearing majestic while flying in in the sky stood out a bit from the others. Veneziano could not say he was surprised, finding himself giving a silent approving nod over the attention to the many details and colors in it, a temptation rising in himself to go over there and touch the canvas for himself.

Thankfully he did not have to fight the temptation for long since America came back in the room. Veneziano could see a worn out look in his bright blue eyes, yet his smile was as cheerful as ever. Their work usually leaned into being on the unpleasant side- it was politics most of the time. There was never going to be pleasing everyone and there would always be those that made things difficult. Not very fun, and that was something needed now, Veneziano thought.

“Now that that is over, I am ready to par-tay!” The blond exclaimed with a happy grin, glad to be done with work for the day. A loud boom of thunder nearly made him jump, and while storms like these were not among things he was scared of, they were still very unpleasant to him and having someone else around during it was a nice thing. Especially someone America knew he could kick back and relax with.

His growling stomach then alerted him that it was very close to dinner time, and he looked over to Veneziano. “A great party needs food! Italy, dude, you like to cook. You can be in charge of that!” 

There was a teasing tone in his voice that Veneziano caught onto and simply gave him a mock questioning stare. “But you are the host, America, and the host makes the food for the guest.”

“Then hamburgers it is!”

“Show me your kitchen.”  
===================================================================

America’s kitchen was well stocked with a variety of ingredients that Veneziano could easily work with. The brunet knew America was no stranger to the culinary arts, and could make some tasty things himself. The look in his friends eyes flashed through his mind, and Veneziano really did not mind making their dinner. He had gotten some built up energy from being cooped up in the apartment and this would be a good way to get rid of it and take his mind off of the weather going on outside. It was still thundering and raining hard. The lightning had at least let up a bit.

Gathering the main ingredients, the Italian set them aside and picked out some herbs to add to them, working around the kitchen with the grace and methodicalness of someone with years of experience under their belt. A light humming could heard from him while he set to preparing the food.

America found his mood elevated even more at knowing good food was going to be had, and curious now as to why Veneziano had made a prick in one of the ingredients. The blond had gotten his questioned answered without having to ask when he saw the brunet carefully filling the thing. With what, he did not know. America decided then to make himself scarce from the kitchen, knowing what the Italian was like while he was cooking. Going back to the living room, he happily sat on the couch, easing into the familiar cushions and sighed contentedly. Grabbing the remote that was beside him, the blond flipped through the television channels, stopping for a moment once a cartoon caught his eye.

America watched the cat and mouse cartoon for a short time, positive he had seen all of the episodes multiple times over by now. Tom and Jerry was a classic, and always would be, he thought. Once the short toon was done, he flipped through the channels again, halting a show in-progress about guns and the correct way you were supposed to stand and shoot. That took him back for a short few moments, remembering his own training with the things and even with a reprimand here and there, it had not taken him too long to get the hang of them. America was pretty proud of his aim, and was certain he could draw faster than any of the others now.

“Dinner will be ready in a few minutes~”Veneziano happily informed him as he entered, not noticing he had startled the American while taking a seat in an empty chair.

“Great! Now to just kill some time until then.” America was going to say something about not sneaking up on people like that, but thought better against it. If he knew Italy as well he thought he did, the blond would not put it past the man to try again, and he wasn’t about to admit he had been scared for a small second by Italy of all people. Keeping that to himself, he thought over what they could do. Really, America did not want to channel surf the rest of the time nor get into a movie and have to stop before it was finished, and he was too hungry to be able to focus on dancing right now, knowing it would become a competition between the two. That left video games, and the blond reminded himself to avoid the racing ones for now. America could admit that Italy was pretty good at those kinds of games, and another area he got a bit competitive in. And competitive Italy could be a little scary all on his own.

As if he read the blonds mind, Veneziano had been setting up for a round of games, handing a controller to America while he held the other. A newer racing game loaded in and a cocky was on the brunet’s face. “I hope you are prepared to lose.”

Not one to back down from a challenge, America replied with enthusiasm. “You’re goin’ down!”  
=====================================================================

A few minutes and many races later found Veneziano the victor, something he playfully teased his friend about as they ate. The races had been close, and the Italian thought a couple of times that America might actually beat him with how close their scores were near the end of it.

Of course, after dinner America had insisted they play a different genre of game and see how much of a chance he had there. Veneziano had not done quite as well in the other games they played, but they were having fun and that was what was important to him at the time.

As the evening became night, they had their unavoidable dance off(because there had to be some kind of dancing at parties, as America had put it). By the time they were done, both still insisted they had the best moves and wound up catching their breath while laying the floor, playful smiles and light laughter coming from the pair.

A mutually agreed upon movie marathon was next, complete with snacks and during the marathon a horror film had started playing on the screen. Much to America’s displeasure he could not find the remote to change the channel they had been watching the movies on. Things were only made worse in that time when the power flickered a few times and the two agreed to just camp out in the living room that night. They were already comfortable there anyway, and had blankets. While the movie was going, neither wanted to get close to the television to change it manually. The movie was riddled with jump scares and vengeful spirits from beyond. They kept near each other during this time, trying to pick at the movie and some of the cheesy effects- their voices not matching their words and the angry spirits were scaring them both a bit.

Once it was over they were glad to see something with cheesy humor in it before turning in for the night, their make shift beds not too far away from one another. Bidding each other goodnight, Veneziano was able to slip into a comfortable sleep, now almost very glad the weather had canceled their plans. The Italian would not have minded doing this again sometime soon.


End file.
